


Unbreak Reality

by Righ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'm here to fix it, M/M, s8 was a trashfire, season 8 spoilers yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Righ/pseuds/Righ
Summary: me watching vld s8: nopedontlikethat.gif





	1. You Found Me

The divorce was messy. Curtis took two of Atlas's officers with him when he transferred to a garrison base on the other side of Earth which would have really sent a message if his hurtful actions already hadn't, one of them being the man he cheated on Shiro with had actually stuck by him throughout. And honestly, Shiro couldn't dredge up enough of a fight to argue against letting them be together. He and Curtis had a good year, for what it was worth, but there were patterns to himself he should have known he couldn't ignore ... like a love for the stars.

He missed Atlas. Curtis missed him. Adam would be facepalming in his grave, it was all so eerily nostalgic that Shiro assumed the fault was his when he walked in on the scene in his own bedroom that seared itself onto the backs of his eyelids, because why else would he keep losing lovers? It was _him_ , his fault for diving headlong back into work with _relish_ and forgetting to be a husband. His fault when the shine wore off their marriage and Curtis realised there was more baggage to Takashi Shirogane than he initially thought, so much crushed and molded to fit in his ribs that sometimes it was still hard to breathe because of the nightmares. Within two days of seeing his husband in bed with a random lieutenant, Curtis was gone as if he had never been and Shiro took some of his backed-up shoreleave to spend planetside on New Altea. That was where Keith found him, sitting slumped over his knees in the beautiful gardens blooming with juniberries, filled with Allura's calming scent. 

"Shiro ... I heard about what happened with Curtis. I'm sorry."

Looking up, Shiro tried to smile and immediately knew it was a wasted effort by the way Keith dropped to a knee and wrapped his arms around him, the physical contact like a burn that could turn him to ash. Shiro clung back, the Marmoran clothes on Keith's shoulders a little dirty: functional. He must have come straight off his ship to find Shiro without bothering to shower first. 

"I'm sorry, Shiro."

His hair smelled like smoke, hitting Shiro in the gut with how much he had missed this. Sensory overload didn't begin to describe it, yet Keith held him securely in his arms and made sure that he wasn't the first to pull away, resting their foreheads together when Shiro raised a dispirited glance. The brush of calloused fingers up through an undercut sent shivers down Shiro's spine but they proved to be a precursor to a gasp of surprise as a mouth covered his own in a hard kiss, Keith clutching at him like he was afraid Shiro would fall into another empty marriage if he sat still long enough. They parted, or tried to. Keith chased the questions bubbling up behind Shiro's lips with angrier kisses, biting to make him hiss and soothing the marks with bone-meltingly hot licks a moment later, sucking on Shiro's tongue to make him whimper. _God fuck_. Keith's eyes were bright galaxies when he finally let Shiro draw a breath, cradling him in his arms despite being down on one knee as they stared at each other and Shiro's fingers brushed over an old scar from jaw to eye. 

Keith's expression weakened, his voice fracturing. 

"I'm sorry ... that I wasn't honest enough. I should never have called you my _brother_."

Shiro's heart narrowly avoided breaking by the way Keith peered up meaningfully, patting over Shiro's heart. He felt his glasses be plucked free and the back of a hand glide over his stubble, leaning in as if in a daze only things were _so much clearer_ the longer Keith hazarded a devoted smile (that Shiro remembered, _oh god, I wasn't imagining it back then_ ) at his slack expression. He had never wanted to overstep the mark Keith laid down, that invisible wall of propriety that somehow seemed to need reinforcing the older (handsomer, sweeter) Keith became. 

Hot tears tracked down Shiro's cheeks to match Keith's and he felt a fluffy head of hair bury in his neck as he did the same, dragging Keith toward him as he sank to the ground in kind. Both on their knees, it was easier to gather Keith up and hold onto him like a promise. Keith's back shook, silent sobs as stifled hiccups under Shiro's hands that laid across his back.

"I'm so stupid," he whispered, nudging the nose alongside his own. Keith captured his lips again and they shared a soft moan, something between relief and disbelief. "Keith, I ... It's all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that," said Keith heatedly, holding on tighter. He sounded as sure and steady as a mountain, so mature and faithful that Shiro had to curb his own sob. "It's okay. _We'll be okay_ , Takashi."

Shiro made sure he was the one doing the kissing, after that.


	2. Mended Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and allura deserved better.

The alert came when they were brushing their teeth, or trying to. Keith couldn't entirely ignore the mouth skimming up his neck and the sweet encouragement to return to bed, halfway into leaning back against Shiro's naked chest when they were startled by Veronica's shaken voice peeling over the comms.

"Captain, are you there? We have a — a situation."

Shiro tapped the wall-comm, the frosting of toothpaste smeared over his cheek from trying to tempt Keith suddenly forgotten. Keith wiped it off for him. 

"I'm here. What's wrong, Veronica?"

"There's a body floating in front of the ship."

"A _body_?" Keith's voice didn't make Veronica miss a beat.

"Yes, and it's — Captain, we believe it's the Princess. _Princess Allura_."

Lance was already on the bridge by the time they made it there, obviously summoned by his sister straight out of bed; whereas Keith and Shiro had hurriedly yanked on pants and jackets, Lance stood barefoot in sweatpants and a tshirt, stricken as he stared at the body floating like a doll's on the viewscreen. Pure luck that he was aboard Atlas, hitching a ride to educate the children of New Altea.

Or fate, Keith thought with Shiro's warmth at his side. 

Lance met their wide eyes with a determined set to his jaw.

"It's her."

"Send a shuttle to bring her in," said Shiro, stepping onto the command dais, interrupted by Lance uncharacteristically snapping over a shoulder, already heading for the door.

"I'll do it."

"Lance, this could be a trap —"

"That's Allura out there! I _know_ it is, Shiro. I don't have time to explain how, but I do, and I'm bringing her home."

"I'll go with him," Keith said, hurrying on Lance's heels, waving when Shiro called for them to take a medteam. 

It would have been a much simpler affair if they had the lions. Lance suited up as Keith piloted the shuttle toward the figure (still in her armour, the sight of Allura drifting motionless with her hair fanned out all around like a coffin's satin was unnerving even by Keith's standards) and jettisoned out to take her in his arms. Keith, and the entirety of the Atlas, heard every word he spoke. 

_I've got you, Allura, it's me. It's Lance. Oh, god. She isn't breathing, she doesn't have her helmet, ohgodohgod. Allura, sweetie, please stay with me. I need you to stay, I love you so much._

Back on the shuttle, with the rear re-pressurised upon their return, the doctors hurried to hook up Allura's limp form to a bunch of machines Keith didn't know the name for, relaying to the Atlas what they needed from the medbay as soon as they arrived. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance who crumpled when Allura's vitals kicked up, his eyes trained on the proof of her heartbeat like it was his own lifeline. Keith kept him upright.

Three days later when Allura opened her eyes it was to Lance at her bedside and a hospital room blooming with juniberries, as well as flowers from all over the universe. People had wanted to thank the Princess and wish her well, turning her room into a riot of colour. That was how Keith saw them when he walked in with Shiro at his back, Pidge and Hunk rushing forward with exclamations of joy.

Allura surrounded by friends and flowers, Lance sat next to her on the bed with their hands held. 

"It was Honerva who sent me back," she explained, weak but smiling. "I had to stay while all the realities of the universe settled into their familiar roles. By destroying them and bringing them back, there were crossovers — accidental overlaps between one reality and the next. This caused some _disruption_ with our own timeline, I've been told."

Lance snorted, meeting Keith's eyes with a warm, sympathetic smile. They shared a brief glance at Shiro, who made Keith's breath quicken by taking his hand and rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

Allura looked down, pensive and weighted as she spoke. 

"Once every reality was safely secluded from their neighbours, she told me I could come back. She had so much power, even at the end of all things, that she didn't need me. And then ... I woke up here, with Lance."

"Well, _I_ need you," he said with frank devotion, unbothered by how Pidge and Hunk wiped their eyes. "I will _always_ need you, Allura. I love you."

"We all do!" shrieked Hunk as Lance and Allura's kiss parted, and then everything turned to chaos as Kosmo teleported Coran into the room and the wailing reached a crescendo that brought the hospital security running. Keith answered Allura's tentative questions about him and Shiro by kissing his fiancé without missing a beat, beaming at her as his head rested on Shiro's chest and Lance theatrically complained about the spotlight being stolen.

Everyone settled on the bed, arms around each other and hands held. Allura nodded, sighing in satisfaction.

"All is mended," she said. 

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @ asgardickery, yell at me about how much you love sheith too


End file.
